


Cette malédiction

by RemusMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sad, Self-Reflection, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusMa/pseuds/RemusMa
Summary: Un court One-shot à propos de Remus Lupin, et comment il résume sa vie et sa condition de loup-garou alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir lors de la bataille de Poudlard.
Kudos: 1





	Cette malédiction

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée m'est venue pendant une écriture libre d'un partiel, j'espère que malgré le fait que se soit court vous le trouverez intéressant ^^

Être un loup-garou n’est pas simple. Ça ne l’a jamais été et ça ne le sera jamais pour Remus Lupin. Depuis ses cinq ans, il est condamné à se transformer en une bête assoiffée de sang chaque nuit de pleine lune, dont les rayons lui transforment les ongles en griffe, le nez en museau, les jambes en pattes, la peau en fourrure massive, les dents en crocs étincelants. Puis c’est le noir total, il n’a aucun souvenir du temps de sa transformation, jusqu'au lever du soleil, quand son corps retrouve son apparence humaine. 

C’est psychologiquement très difficile d’être en partie différent du reste de la société. D’être un monstre, comme aiment le dire ces personnes si normales. Déjà au collège, il devait cacher sa nature pour éviter toutes moqueries et insultes. Se renfermer sur soi-même n’aide pas à se sentir mieux, car le manque d’amis et de soutien est considérable. Malgré tout, il a rencontré trois merveilleux amis qui ont découvert et totalement accepté sa différence. Mais c’est un bonheur restreint. Après les années d’études, la vie professionnelle n’est pas simple pour les hybrides. Il est très difficile de trouver un emploi. Les patrons ne veulent pas d’une bête sauvage incontrôlable à leur service. Qu’il ait réussi ses études ou non, rien ne changerait pour Remus. Pour ceux qui sont embauchés, le salaire est amoindri, car selon les employeurs, un être inférieur n’a pas à être égal à l’homme. 

Au lieu de comprendre ceux qui sont différents, les gens ont tendances à ignorer, à se détacher, et à mépriser. La vie sans argent est plus dure, et l’état physique et psychologique qui découlent de ce manque de confort essentiel à la santé renvoie à la société une image encore plus péjorative de la personne. Il en va de même pour l’affection. Le loup-garou a peur de s’attacher, d’aimer : Remus a longtemps renié son amour pour la jeune Nymphadora Tonks, une excentrique et maladroite sang-mêlé. Surtout qu'elle avait réussi il y a peu de temps à devenir Auror, il ne voudrait pas gâcher sa carrière. En effet, comment pourrait-il rendre une femme heureuse avec tous ses problèmes d’argents, de santé, et avec le poids des regards méprisants qui pèserait sur celle qui a osé épouser un être anormal. Il en va de même pour une possible descendance : comment vivre avec la peur de transmettre à son enfant l’horrible malédiction dont on est affligé ? Personne ne veut à son enfant de vivre une même vie lamentable, en héritant de ce titre de bête féroce. Ce serait inhumain de   
condamner quelqu’un pour son bien-être personnel, d’un égoïsme qui pourtant, intérieurement, serait quelque peu justifié par l’injustice reçue tout le long de sa vie. 

Et pourtant, à cet instant, Remus est là, sur le champ de bataille où pleuvent les sortilèges, et allié avec toutes sortes de créatures, humains, centaures, géants, elfes, êtres de l’eau. Tous ensembles contre un ennemi commun, le Mal. Il combat aux côtés de sa femme Nymphadora, à qui il s’est finalement marié, et dont leur enfant qui est né il y a seulement quelques semaines et sans acquérir la malédiction de Remus, est à l’abri chez ses grands-parents. Le malheureux loup-garou serait en train de pleurer de joie, si seulement il n’y avait pas eu cette guerre. L’un de ses premiers et rares sourires que ces pensées viennent lui apporter restera à jamais gravé sur son visage griffé et ridé par la fatigue, alors qu’un sortilège de mort le frappe avec sa femme, les emmenant main dans la main vers un sommeil calme et éternel.


End file.
